warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Braton
The Braton is the upgraded version of MK1-Braton. It offers more damage and puts out bullets almost twice as fast with the cost of a smaller magazine and less accuracy although it is viable for any range. A well modded Braton can perform surprisingly well even in higher level missions, similarly to a modded Braton Vandal. This weapon can be sold for .3 Characteristics Advantages: *Good base damage. *Fastest rate of fire amongst second tier rifles. *Fairly accurate and low recoil. *Easy to acquire - only requires credits. Disadvantages: *No polarity slots. *Sub-optimal ammo economy. Acquisition The Braton can be purchased for 25,000 from the market. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips *When used extensively or playing solo, the ammunition of an unmodded Braton can burn down quite quickly. Consider switching to your pistol or utilizing melee combat when possible. Alternatively, you can fire in quick bursts and aim at the weak points. Holding down the fire will just make a majority of the bullets miss. *When fighting at long ranges, consider firing in short bursts or taking a calculated risk and charging forward. The ammo saved from sustained long range fighting far and away compensates for any sizable amount of close range damage. *Using the mods Metal Auger and/or Shred makes the Braton useful for taking down large crowds without wasting too much ammo although the mods take up a sizeable amount of mod capacity. The mod Split Chamber can have very similar effects, but it also takes up a large amount of mod capacity. *Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapon's semi-quick ammo consumption. Trivia *Originally, the weapon shared the same model as the Latron, with similar damage and fire rate. It now has the same model as the MK1-Braton, though it is not confirmed if it was intended or subject to change. *The Braton is said to be a Corpus manufactured rifle and is possibly available to the Tenno via a technology trade agreement or theft.needed The Corpus, however, are said to value profit above all else, it is a possibility that they retail the rifle to the Tenno. *The Braton has Corpus script on it. **The script reads "Lucsor Forge". Possibly the name of the factory it was manufactured in. *There's a Braton Skin from an IAHGames promo. *During Hotfix 10.6.1, an unreleased Nvidia skin was leaked. This was automatically applied to all bratons, and was subsequently removed in the next hotfix with the redtext reading "just a small change, you probably won't even notice" refering to the fact that not many people knew of the mistake. It is unknown whether the skin will be officially released, or whether it was just a concept skin model. (Refer to Gallery image 7 below) *The "Ultimate Fan Pack", a PS4 exclusive free pre-order pack, will feature a PlayStation Braton Skin. (Gallery image 8) See Also *MK1-Braton, predecessor of this gun. *Braton Prime, prime counterpart of this gun. *Braton Vandal, Lotus-upgraded version of this gun. Media Braton.jpg Braton3.png IAHGamesGun1_2.png|IAHGames Braton Skin promo. IAHGames Braton Skin.PNG|IAHGames Braton Skin Warframe 2013-09-28 17-01-55-39.jpg|Special IAH Games Braton skin Warframe 2013-10-14 19-45-33-24.png|Super-Awesome IAH Games Braton Skin and my Excalibur Prime ;] Braton skin after 10.6.1.png|Braton skin after the update 10.6.1... Possible bug? Warframe PS4 pack.jpg|PS4 Braton Skin featured in the Ultimate Fan Pack. bratondarthmufin.png Category:Long Guns